


Now We Rule the World

by WitchWarren



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchWarren/pseuds/WitchWarren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cross-posting a couple of things from fanfiction.net<br/>Original summary(12.JUL.15):<br/>So yeah a friend got me into this series and gave me all the books and DIDN'T TELL ME IT WAS UNFINISHED! I love different interpretations of fairy tales(as you can guess by my OUAT addiction) and this series especially. Cinder is a great character and completely revolutionised my least-favourite fairy tale. Okay I'll stop gushing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now We Rule the World

 

"And there…they…are..?"

Kai could understand the announcer's confusion; the 'Returning Heroes' made a motley crew here at the Commonwealth's celebration ball. In more ways than one.

Cinder in her grease-stained cargo pants and tank top, no gloves. Scarlet's red hoodie was fraying at the sleeves. Cress' hair was practically a pompom round her head. Thorne had somehow gotten his hands on a cape. Iko was a battalion of colour. And Wolf was munching a bunch of raw tomatoes.

Not exactly the entourage you'd expect in the royal viewing box.

Even Kai himself was surprised.

As one the group stared at the camera, reached behind themselves and presented placards to the audience;

Don't Judge By Society's Standards

Each word carried by a different person, with Iko at the end like a neon exclamation mark holding a different placard high above the rest;

Be Individual

Kai burst out laughing – delighted.

The anchor darted forwards, apprehensive but curious. Thorne tipped some insane first era feathered captains hat and winked rakishly, spurring her on.

"So, um, Your Highness…?" Suddenly inarticulate and timid in the face of the new Lunar Queen – one of _two_ apparently, they're a coalition now – the anchor makes a gesture that encompasses the signs in a questioning motion and looks Cinder dead in the eye.

Kai likes this one; so far she's been the only one brave enough to even approach the new Lunar team with a camera.

Cinder replies;

"We're a cyborg, a common criminal—"

"Criminal _mastermind,_ thank you!"

Cinder rolled her eyes

"—an android—"

"Who's advanced and smoking hot!"

"—and a bunch of Lunars who threw a revolution that _changed_ two worlds and how they interact with each other. 'The dregs of Earthen society'." She quoted.

"Technically the dregs of Lunar society too." Cress piped up. "I'm a shell," she shrugged. Thorne patted her on the pompom.

"Biologically engineered wolf-Lunar hybrid puppet." Wolf intoned.

"At least two thirds human." Scarlet laughed and wrapped an arm round him.

The newscaster was starting to look overwhelmed.

"My _point is,"_ Cinder interrupted, "That we used to be outcasts."

**Author's Note:**

> See Title.
> 
> I might just be posting all my Lunar Chronicle stuff on here first because I had an idea for an Oban Star Racers crossover. Let me know in the comments what you think. Yes? No? GTFO...? Spread the love.


End file.
